The present invention generally relates to the field of paper products, and more specifically, to systems and methods for converting and packaging coreless paper products.
Rolled paper products, such as bath tissue, are generally provided in one of two forms, coreless rolls or cored rolls. Cored rolls are commonly used for residential and light commercial use and include a supporting tube disposed in the center aperture of the roll with the tissue product wrapped around the supporting tube. Coreless rolls are commonly used in commercial buildings and generally include tissue wound very densely around a small center aperture. However, since coreless roll products do not include a supporting tube to provide stability, the coreless roll products are prone to being crushed during shipment or storage. When a coreless roll product is crushed, i.e., when the center aperture of the coreless roll is at least partially deformed, the coreless roll product may be difficult to insert onto a spindle for dispensing.
Current coreless tissue products have typically been manufactured with center apertures that are considerably smaller in diameter compared to the center aperture of traditional cored products, which increases capacity and minimizes the occurrence of crushing of the center aperture. Furthermore, traditional commercial coreless tissue products are not sized for use with dispensers designed for traditional cored roll tissue products.